


Гарри Поттер и Мерлинова Бабушка

by Malahit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит злить национальных героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарри Поттер и Мерлинова Бабушка

Он довольно рано узнал значение слова «должен».  
«Ты должен быть благодарен нам за то, что мы приютили тебя, бесполезный мальчишка!» - часто орали дядя и тетя.  
Помимо этого он должен был работать по дому, следить за садом, быть предельно вежливым со всеми. А также выслушивать кучу оскорблений, жить в чулане, голодать, молча терпеть побои кузена. Не слишком ли много для маленького ребенка? Нет, сначала он действительно верил, что когда-то, видимо, в прошлой жизни, успел так нагадить, что задолжал всем и каждому. Потом он пошел в школу, где никто, никогда и никому не был должен ничего, кроме хороших оценок и примерного поведения. Дети как дети: бегают, шалят, смеются, дружат, ссорятся, мирятся… Так чем же он хуже? Он не хамил учителям, не опаздывал, не срывал уроки, не врал, что домашнюю работу съела собака. В общем, был более чем примерным учеником. Но почему-то все равно оставался «ненормальным», «уродом» и «негодным мальчишкой». Тогда он начал подозревать, что проблема не в нем, а в окружающих.  
Когда пришло письмо из Хогвартса, он решил, что теперь все изменится, встанет на свои места. Что теперь он сможет быть просто ребенком, единственными обязанностями которого являются все те же примерное поведение и хорошая учеба. Но все опять пошло наперекосяк. Ведь он же Мальчик-Который-Выжил, он должен соответствовать ожиданиям, быть бесстрашным гриффиндорцем и героически спасать всех и вся.   
«Гарри, ты не должен бояться».  
«Гарри, ты должен нам помочь».  
«Гарри, ты должен понять».  
«Гарри, ты должен убить Волдеморта».  
Гарри, Гарри, Гарри… и так до бесконечности. И он смирился, принял свои непомерные долги, оставив собственные желания до лучших времен.  
Наконец, Волдеморт был повержен, большинство Пожирателей схвачено – мир да благодать. Он выполнил свое предназначение. «Мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может уходить». Справедливо. Заслужено. Разве нет? А вот оказалось, что нет. Почему-то он все еще был что-то кому-то должен.  
«Мистер Поттер, вы должны дать нам интервью».  
«Мистер Поттер, вы обязательно должны стать аврором».  
Мистер Поттер, мистер Поттер, мистер Поттер…  
И он сбежал ото всех, заперся в доме на площади Гриммо, потому что контролировать себя становилось все сложнее. Хотелось наорать на всех, выложить им все наболевшее и вытребовать себе покой и свободу.

***  
Гарри разбудил стук в окно. За стеклом, нахохлившись, сидела сова. Забрав письмо, Поттер глянул на имя отправителя и вздохнул: проигнорировать Макгонагалл он не мог. Он углубился в письмо, постепенно мрачнея. Гарри предчувствовал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, но отказать нынешнему директору Хогвартса тоже не мог. Черкнув, что прибудет в школу в семь вечера камином, он отправил ответ с ожидавшей его совой и пошел приводить себя в порядок.   
Семь вечера наступило до отвращения быстро. Тяжко вздохнув, Гарри зачерпнул летучего пороха и шагнул в камин.  
\- Кабинет директора Хогвартса.  
Вывалившись из камина у указанном месте, Гарри огляделся и с трудом подавил желание развернуться и уйти: помимо Макгонагалл в кабинете столпились остальные преподаватели, двое старших и двое младших Уизли, а также министр с несколькими чиновниками.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, - начала директриса.  
\- Увы, не могу с вами согласиться, - прервал ее Гарри. – Мне казалось, мы собирались решить несколько вопросов, касающихся школы.  
\- Именно так.  
\- Тогда позвольте поинтересоваться, что здесь делают все остальные?  
\- Поскольку вас нигде не возможно застать, они пришли, как только узнали, что вы здесь появитесь, - немного смущенно ответила Макгонегалл.  
\- Ох, Гарри, ты не должен все время быть один! – всплеснула руками Молли Уизли.  
\- Действительно, Гарри, сколько можно прятаться? Мы должны поговорить, - решительно заявила Джинни.  
\- Да, друг, тебе не кажется, что ты задолжал моей сестре объяснения? – поддакнул Рон.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы не ответили ни на одно приглашение, - вклинился один из чиновников. – Вы как герой войны должны присутствовать на праздничных церемониях.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы должны поддержать министерство для стабилизации послевоенной ситуации, - не стал ждать министр.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы должны помочь школе, у вас ведь уже есть опыт преподавания, - включились в общий галдеж преподаватели.  
Поттер, Поттер, Поттер…  
\- Хватит! – не выдержав, рявкнул Гарри.  
Все удивленно замолчали.  
\- Какого черта? Опять это «должен»! Делай то, не делай это! Вы хотели, чтобы я бал Героем, я им стал. Вы хотели, чтобы я всех спас, – я из шкуры лез, чтобы спасти как можно больше людей. Вы хотели, чтобы я убил Вольдеморта, - я это сделал! Неужели после всего этого я не заслужил хоть немного покоя и свободы?! Но нет, теперь я просто волшебным образом оказался должен еще больше! И знаете, что? Идите вы все к мерлиновой бабушке!  
Раздался грохот, и задыхающийся от переизбытка эмоций Гарри остался в компании одних портретов. Тишину прорезало несколько легких хлопков, и парень обернулся на звук. Снейп ехидно ухмылялся с портрета, рядом добродушно усмехался Дамблдор.  
\- Право же, Альбус, стоило умереть, чтобы попасть на это представление, я давно так не развлекался.  
\- Что произошло? – пораженно спросил Гарри, оглядываясь. – И где все?  
\- Наша уважаемая директриса и ее гости сейчас, скорее всего, знакомятся с бабушкой Мерлина, как вы того и пожелали.  
\- А… - парень не знал, как на это реагировать. – И что же мне теперь делать?  
Снейп посмотрел на него своим фирменным вы-совершенный-идиот-Поттер взглядом.  
\- Поттер, вы так и остались абсолютным идиотом. Наслаждаться жизнью, пока они не вернулись, конечно.  
\- Ну-ну, Северус, - улыбнулся Дамблдор, - мальчик просто еще не отошел от произошедшего. Гарри, мальчик мой, лимонные дольки Минерва держит в шкафу.


End file.
